1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sine wave to triangle wave converter and specifically to a system for producing a triangle wave from an existing sine wave.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art it is known to provide for a sine convertor, either formed from a passive or active electronic circuit, which converts a triangle waveform into a sine waveform. This type of sine convertor is mainly used as a part of a signal generator which supplies triangle, sine and square waveforms. Such a signal generator which generates these various waveforms has generally been called a function generator.
Sine convertors of the prior art which are used as part of a function generator initially generate the triangular waveform and square waveform; and with the triangular waveform then used to form the other waveform such as the sine waveform. As a specific example the triangular waveform may be generated by applying positive and negative current alternately to a timing capacitor. The current applied to the capacitor causes the voltage across the capacitor to rise or fall in accordance with the direction of current flow. The peak voltage to which the current rises before it reverses in direction is controlled by the use of peak detectors for the positive and negative peak points. The voltage across the capacitor therefore rises to a positive peak point and is then reversed down to the negative peak point and with this rise and fall alternating so as to produce a triangular waveform.
The triangular waveform produced in the prior art is then applied to a sine converter so that the triangular waveform may be shaped into a sine waveform. The sine convertor may be constructed in a number of different ways and as an example a combination of resistors and diodes may be used to form a nonlinear network so as to produce an output sine waveform in accordance with an input triangular waveform.